Ser sutil
by Liraaz
Summary: Él no es sutil. Pero si Tai, quien posee las mejores técnicas de conquista, le sugiere seducir con sutileza a la inocente Mimi Tachikawa ¿debe hacerlo no? Ligero Michi & suficiente MIMATO. :D


**Dotación anual de Crack.  
>Fandom:<strong> Digimon.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Yamato / Mimi.  
><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Posible OOC.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Digimon no me pertenece, fanfic escrito si ánimos de lucro.  
><em>**Advertencias:** Ninguna~  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 4, 781  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Él no es sutil. Pero si Tai, quién posee las mejores técnicas de conquista, le sugiere seducir con sutileza a la inocente Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Debe hacerlo no? Ligero michi & suficiente MIMATO.

* * *

><p><strong>Ser sutil<strong>

Debía disimular sino quería ser descubierto por ella, o por uno de sus amigos. Pero es que su panorama es tan hermoso… ¿Cómo no quitarle la vista de encima? Por más ñoña que pareciese la situación.

El viento mecía una larga cabellera castaña. Tenía un bonito cabello; sedoso, con cuerpo y con brillo. Con el volumen suficiente para denominar ese cabello como "perfecto", que era lacio de arriba y sus puntas onduladas caían graciosamente por su espalda. Su piel… tan blanca, tan lisa, tan inmejorable… Suave y delicada. Sus ojos color miel se escondían tras unos grandes lentes de sol. Apreciaba también su pequeña y definida nariz. Su boquita, tan apetitosa y rosada. Quería besarla. Y su cuerpo, pequeño, esbelto. Con curvas. Talle pequeño, buen busto y…

Sí. Definitivo; la vista que tenía era insuperable.

Pero. ¿Desde cuándo la pequeña niña consentida Mimi Tachikawa era tan agradable para su vista?

Ni idea. Él solo aprovechaba de la oferta. Ahora no solo su físico, sino su esencia también le resultaba adorable. Sus movimientos, caras y gestos. Sus quejas, los aires de princesa, de diva.

Mimi Tachikawa era un deleite para él.

Seguía viéndola. No se cansaba de hacerlo. No tenía porque cansarse ella era perfección, pureza, inocencia.

¿Desde cuándo pensaba eso? De la nada la rosa niña logró conquistarlo.

_Mal Yamato, mal. Eso es imposible. Un chico cómo tú con una chica como ella ¡Noo!... tan diferentes. No iba simplemente. Pero eso no implica dejar de mirarla._

—¿Qué miras? —escuchó la voz de Taichi acercarse —pero qué descarado —achicó los ojos al notar a quién, mejor dicho, su mejor amigo veía. A la inocente y pura Mimi. Luego volteó a verlo a él, aún mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos.

—Nada —sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle. Inmediatamente se giró, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que le provocó ser descubierto mirando a la chica.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un pervertido, depravado sexual, acosador, violador en potencia? —cuestionó con picardía. Era sumamente raro encontrarse a Matt en ese tipo de situaciones _tan incómodas._

El rubio no le respondió nada, solamente se limitó a mandarle una fría mirada. Tai se acercó aún más a él, observándolo con su mirada más acosadora e intimidadora, intentando así meter presión en su amigo; lo descubrió con las manos en la masa y era divertido ver ese tic nervioso en el ojo derecho de Matt.

—Deja de mirarme así —bufó molesto con un leve sonrojo en la cara. ¿Ahora cómo se lo iba a quitar encima?

—¡Ohhh! —exclamó. Abrió su boca tanto cómo le fue posible —con que a esas vamos —dijo con un ligero movimiento de cejas —que escondidito te lo tenías.

—Tai eres un idiota.

—Te gusta.

Matt cerró los ojos, dándose paciencia, mientras el tic de su ojo se acentuaba aún más. Estaba de darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

—Entre más lo niegues más me lo confirmas —sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—¡Yo no he negado nada! —gritó el rubio.

—¿Entonces lo aceptas? —es tan fácil irritar a Yamato y obtener toda la información que necesita. El rubio gruñó —no tiene nada de malo, es una chica linda y tú un chico sin nada que ofrecerle al mundo… ¡Buena suerte!

El rubio arremedó de forma infantil las últimas palabras de Tai. Lo que comprobó, todavía más, la creencia de éste. Matt veía a Mimi. Al rubio le gusta la castaña. Y por orgullo no lo aceptaría jamás.

—Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a conquistarla —rodó sus ojos. Y de hecho seguía con ganas de molestarlo.

—Yo no quiero conquistar a nadie. Métetelo en tu cabezota.

—Uy que humorcito. Eso te quita puntos —sonrió.

Matt soltó un prolongado suspiro. Tai era astuto cuando de molestarlo se trataba, sería mejor no decir nada y tener el suficiente autocontrol de sus movimientos y gestos para no delatarse así mismo. Y como notas mentales tenía: no golpear a Tai, no sonrojarse y dejar de verla.

Solo le gusta mirarla todo el día, eso no era nada de malo. Pero claro ya eres un violador en potencia solo por admirar el paisaje. El único pervertido aquí era el moreno que tenía enfrente.

Tai solo lo miraba sonriente. Con esa sonrisa intentaba transmitir que más pronto caía el hablador.

_Ya verás. _No por nada era su mejor amigo, lo conocía a la perfección; era tan terco, orgulloso y tímido. Mala combinación. Menos mal que él está cerca para remediar la situación. Sabiendo cuál era el temperamento del rubio y, bueno, él es Taichi Yagami, experto seductor y líder de las mejores técnicas de conquista.

La vida no le alcanzaría a Matt, para pagarle el gran favor que le iba a hacer.

* * *

><p>—¡Qué linda vienes hoy Mimi! —halagó el moreno sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su rostro se había iluminado en cuanto la castaña llegó a saludarlos. Era el momento para empezar con sus lecciones. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Matt, quién sin expresar nada lo miraba.<p>

—Gracias —le sonrió ligeramente sonrojada. En realidad no se esperaba ese comentario por parte de Tai.

—Es en serio ¿Qué te hiciste? —se acercó a la chica. Sí su plan seguía siendo "joder a Matt" —hoy vienes más bonita que otros días.

El rubio achicó sus ojos ante el comportamiento del moreno. Fue solo por una milésima de segundo. Un leve gesto que fue captado por el agudo ojo de Tai. Quien en sus adentros sonrió triunfante.

_Esto es solo el principio._

—Tai —exclamó la aludida. La tonalidad de sus mejillas iba en aumento.

—Ya dime, ¿te cortaste el cabello?, ¿ese broche es nuevo?, ¿te peinaste diferente hoy?

Mimi alzó sus hombros, le sonreía amenamente. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. Su amigo notó que ahora llevaba el cabello planchado y le dijo que se miraba bonita. Era raro que Taichi se comportara así, siendo tan distraído.

—Bueno… lo que te hayas hecho sí que amaneciste bella, más que otros días.

La castaña empezó a juguetear con el tirante de su mochila, estaba completamente _"chiveada"_ por los halagos de su amigo.

Yamato apuñó sus manos. Tai era un aprovechado y Mimi muy inocente o demasiado tonta al no poder captar hacia qué lado iban dirigidos esos comentarios. Tai le coqueteaba y ella ni en cuenta.

Siguió observándolos fijamente, tratando ser lo más cuidadoso. Agradecía el hecho de ser tan inexpresivo. Si su supuesto mejor amigo tenía días molestándolo con que si le gustaba o no la castaña… si notaba su malestar, no se la acabaría.

Okey…

Esto ya es perjudicial para su salud. Mimi es una chica hermosa, _demasiado._ Pero eso no le da el derecho a nadie y menos a Tai de verla y hablarle de esa forma tan _insana_. Gruñó. _Si eso es cuando él estaba presente, que será cuando no esté._

Con imaginarse bastaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo miró cómo ella esbozaba una sonrisa. Cómo siempre. La castaña era demasiado buena. Tan inocente. Tan pura. Y muy despistada. Por eso ella no notaba qué tan libidinoso podía llegar a ser el moreno.

¿Acaso sentía celos? No, no eran celos.

Ultimadamente a él qué. Son dos pajarillos libres.

Miente. Está celoso.

Porque él es hombre y sabe lo que piensan cuando ven de _"esa forma"_ a Mimi. Frunció el ceño molesto, esas imágenes mentales no eran para nada deleitosas.

—Oh… este —habló contrariada —debo irme a clase.

—Nos vemos más tarde —el tono de voz de Tai fue distinto. Sonó coqueto. Al hablar prolongó un poco las vocales y de nuevo apareció su ya reconocido gesto: movió las cejas de manera muy sugerente.

_Maldito. Nota mental: No golpear a Tai… No golpear a Tai. Es tu amigo. _

La castaña asistió embobada, ¿Qué era ese tipo de voz? De seguro Tai no había desayunado, por eso habló tan extendidamente, se sentía débil. Pero igual era raro y penoso.

—Adiós Tai —titubeó un poco —¡Adiós Matt! —se despidió agitando su mano derecha.

El rubio se sonrojó ante ese detalle.

—¿No irás a clases? —era tan cínico.

—Vamos —tenía que hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

_Terco. _El moreno puso sus ojos en blanco. Pero su plan constaba de dos partecitas. Sabía que el rubio no aguantaría mucho.

* * *

><p>Sintió que un nudo se formó en su estómago. La situación ya le estaba destruyendo los nervios.<p>

Estando en la cafetería miró como es que Tai, le pasaba una notita, no tan discretamente a la castaña. La garganta se le secó. Algo se movió en su estómago al mismo tiempo que la curiosidad invadió su cuerpo, quería saber qué carajo podía haber escrito su amigo en ese papel.

Mimi le sonreía y mucho. Matt achicó los ojos ¿Se sonrojó?

¿Qué tanto podía escribir Tai que fuese bueno como para que reaccionara así? De seguro le estaba diciendo lo mismo que en la mañana; que se miraba bonita con su nuevo peinado… eso y muchos más halagos para poder sonrojarla. O quizá le escribió una canción, o un poema. Ahora se las daba del romántico príncipe.

_Idiota._

¿Cómo es que Sora permite eso? ¡La mujer debía ser una santa! Porque permite que su especie de novio ande coqueteando con su amiga. Es un abusivo, trepador.

Ahora quién es el violador en potencia.

Angustia a lo sumo. Apretó su mandíbula al sentir que su estómago le ardía más. Y cómo ignorar el dolor si cuando sus ojos apreciaron cada detalle: Mimi sacó un plumón y empezó a escribir, Dios sabe qué… en la respuesta para el recado de Tai.

Tai era una especie de novio para Sora… Mimi es amiga de ella. ¿Qué pasa ahí? Él tenía que averiguarlo. No permitiría que ese Don Juan jugara con sus dos amigas, además de que no le agrada la idea de que salga con la castaña… Así de fácil.

No es que estuviera celoso, lo que pasa es que no le gustaba la pareja Mimi y Tai, cuando el susodicho, debe estar con Sora.

Observó que el moreno escribió algo nuevamente en el papel y se lo volvió a pasar a la chica, quién leyó el mensaje. Sonrió y dobló la hojita dejándola en la mesa. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido; todos seguían tratando de resolver el problema de física que tenía de tarea Tk. Cuando Izzy respondió el problema, el ambiente volvió a hacer el mismo, al que él estaba acostumbrado. Conversaciones triviales, chismes entre las chicas, el romanticismo de Takeru e Hikari mientras los demás los contemplaban tocando el arpa.

Finalmente la campana, que marcaba el final del descanso, sonó. Él se quedó estático, con un ojo al gato y otro al garabato. Observaba el papelito que seguía perfectamente doblado y sobre la mesa y no perdía detalle del movimiento de sus amigos, que lentamente se iban marchando a sus respectivas clases.

_Al fin. _

Suspicaz, volteó de derecha a izquierda, para confirmar que se había quedado solo. Con suma cautela tomó la hoja y la desdobló, para leer el contenido. "_Ey bonita. ¿Quieres venir a mi entrenamiento hoy en la tarde?" _Leyó primeramente. Era la letra de Tai.

—Vaya. Vaya. Luego dices que no eres un acosador a la quinta potencia. Eres repugnante —oyó tras de sí. Esa voz sonó con suma decepción.

_Mierda._

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de espiarme? —con un puño dobló bruscamente el papel, para ocultarlo y así negar todo.

—¿Qué escondes ahí? —mandó su vista a la mano derecha de Matt —el que nada debe nada teme —rodó sus ojos. Era tan divertido verlo sin argumentos para defenderse —¿algo que quieras compartir con tu amigo, compañero, colega? —acercó su cabeza al cuerpo del rubio, con meras intenciones de oír con claridad lo que tenía que decir.

—Nada.

—¿Y por qué tienes ese papel en tus manos? —señaló —la conversación que tuve ahí con Mimi, no te incumbe. Eres un cochino.

Las fosas nasales del rubio se abrieron más de lo habitual, inhalaba y exhalaba. Su respiración estaba agitada y el ritmo cardíaco iba en aumento. ¿Matarlo y cómo hacerlo? ¿Lo ahorcaba, o lo tomaba del cabello y le daba de topes a la pared con su cabezota para que ésta se le reventara?

Como olla exprés, su cara estaba totalmente roja, su corazón bombeaba la sangre rápidamente y estaba hirviendo, tanto de coraje como de vergüenza.

—Ayúdame —susurró con total atropello.

—No te escuché —mentira. Oyó perfecto.

—Que me ayudes —masculló, aún muy sonrojado.

—No te oí bien.

—¡Qué me ayudes maldita sea! —exclamó desesperado.

—Está bien —sonrió —espera… ¿En qué?

El rubio gruñó, maldijo un millón de veces entre dientes. Su amigo era un idiota, el más grande de todos y de todos los tiempos. Por qué carajo le pedía ayuda precisamente a él. Ah, porque lo tenía acorralado en un túnel sin salida.

—Ya pues —dijo al ver la mirada asesina de Matt —te ayudaré con Mimi.

Le dio un especial énfasis a ese nombre. Poniendo, aún más, colorado a su mejor amigo. Qué jodido estaba si se ponía en las manos de Tai. Pero todo sea por la causa. Lo descubrió dos veces en el papel del _violador en potencia. _Además no quería que ella saliera con otra persona que no fuese él.

—Ve a mi entrenamiento hoy en la tarde.

—¿Por qué andas invitándola a tu entrenamiento?, ¿ Y Sora? —achicó los ojos con rudeza.

—Ella sabe lo que hago y está de acuerdo —sonrió —además deberías agradecerlo —y de nuevo ese estúpido movimiento de cejas.

Y ahí iba él… hacia el entrenamiento de su mejor amigo. Para interrumpir la clase de cita que había fijado con Mimi. El moreno argumentó en su defensa, porque Matt estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara por infiel, mujeriego y por meterse con la castaña, principalmente, que hizo eso con el único objetivo de despertar sus celos y que esto fuese el impulso para que intentara hacer algo para conquistar a la chica. Claro también se aprovechó de la inocencia de ésta y de las ganas que tenía de molestarlo.

Además Sora estaría ahí.

Bien. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Tai habló de ser sutil. Tener sutileza en la conquista. ¿Hacerle caso o no? Total, su amigo posee las mejores técnicas de seducción.

Y ahí estaba ella, junto a Sora su amigo no le mintió, sentada en la banca, mirando charlando con la pelirroja.

—Hola Matt —Sora fue la primera en saludarlo, provocando que la castaña volteara a donde estaba el chico y lo saludara con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

El rubio solo alzó un poco su cabeza, correspondiendo el saludo de la las chicas.

_Primer consejo. Relájate, todo es más divertido cuando estás relajado. Así no saldrá nada forzado._

Se acercó a ellas. Tragó saliva para encontrar el valor de sentarse junto a ellas.

—No sabía que vendrías al entrenamiento —fue Mimi quien habló esta vez.

—Tai me invitó más tarde —la miró directo a los ojos. No era un secreto que él tenía la mirada fuerte, y según Tai al prologar el contacto visual aumentará la tensión.

_Nota: no retirar la vista, hasta que ella lo haga primero._

—Oh —solo exclamó eso. El contacto visual que mantenía con el rubio la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Se giró de inmediato, un poco sonrojada.

Matt entendió ahí que quizá el plan de conquista no funcionaría…

—_Si sigues estos pasos todo resultará a tu favor._

—_No lo sé —dudó el rubio ante la lista de cosas que hay que hacer para conquistar a Mimi Tachikawa._

—_¿Te da miedo o qué? —siempre hacerlo enojar funcionaría._

_El rubio suspiró, recapitulando todo lo que anteriormente su amigo le dijo: tono de voz coqueto, frases en doble sentido, contacto visual, interesarse en ella, ser un poco sarcástico…_

_Ser sutil era una verdadera porquería. _

—Mimi —habló el rubio, haciendo que la chica se girara hacia él —¿Ahora te gusta el fútbol? —ajá, volvió a verla directo a los ojos. Las mejillas de la chica estaban levemente sonrojadas.

—No —respondió su labio inferior —lo que pasa es que Tai me pidió que viniera a verlo anotar unos cuantos goles y no pude negarme. ¡Dijo que me dedicaría uno! —sonrió —además para hacerle compañía a Sora —ella también lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Y sabes qué es un gol? —trató de sonar lo más divertido que pudo. Hasta mostró una débil sonrisa.

—Te pasas —golpeó el hombro del chico. Aunque sonrió ante el comentario del chico. Matt no hablaba mucho con ella y menos hacia ese tipo de bromas. Bien, su amistad podría empezar a crecer —cuando Tai dispare a la portería y el balón entre, ese será mí gol —infló su pecho, para que el rubio admirara sus amplios conocimientos de fútbol.

—¿Y cuál es el fuera de lugar? —preguntó para más interacción.

—Este —golpeó su barbilla con el dedo índice —¿Cuándo están en las bancas? —dudó. Fuera de lugar… lugar… ¿la cancha?, fuera ¡Las bancas!

Sora soltó una enorme carcajada. Matt sonrió ante la respuesta de Mimi, quién había inflado sus cachetes por las burlas de ambos.

—No te preocupes, te avisaremos cuando Tai anote el gol —se burló nuevamente. Esa era la técnica correcta ¿No?

—¡Sí sé cuando es gol! —chilló la castaña.

—Por eso te avisaremos.

Mimi hizo cuanto puchero pudo, sus amigos se mofaban de sus escasos conocimientos de fútbol. De Sora era normal, pero ¿Matt?, en fin debe de andar de muy buen humor para convivir así.

—Chicos, discúlpenme un momento. Mamá me está llamando por teléfono —la pelirroja se levantó de la banca.

—Mira la hora, yo debería estar repasando cálculo —la castaña miró la hora en su reloj.

—¿Mañana tienes examen?

—No, es hasta la otra semana —resopló —lo que pasa es que ando un poco mal y dije que esta vez estudiaría con tiempo.

—¿Es cálculo diferencial no? —la castaña asistió —¿En qué tienes problemas? —preguntó nuevamente. Debía poner interés en ella.

—Límites. Racionalizar, límite de infinito. No entiendo nada.

—Los límites son fáciles. Si quieres yo… —titubeó un poco —te puedo ayudar a repasarlos.

—¿¡En serio! —se le iluminó el rostro —sería genial, porque en verdad necesito que alguien me auxilié en cálculo, no quiero reprobar.

—Claro —sonrió de medio lado —podrías ir a mi casa mañana —aún no lo decía y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. _Ser sutil. Frases en doble sentido… No seas miedoso ¿Es por tu bien? _Total, solo iba a ser una cachetada en una de sus dos mejillas —el techo de mi habitación es… interesante.

Él se sonrojó. Mimi ladeó un poco la cabeza, analizando la frase.

—¿Tiene lámparas fluorescentes? —cuestionó aún meditando —ah, ya sé. ¿Es de ventana? ¿Cómo el de Hey! Arnold?

* * *

><p>—A ver, cuéntamelo de nuevo.<p>

Matt le había contado treinta mil veces lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento. Donde la castaña no cachó ninguna de sus indirectas. El moreno se retorcía de la risa unos minutos, luego analizaba detalladamente la situación, buscando explicación alguna y volvía a reírse.

Se sentía frustrado, avergonzado y el más estúpido hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Hey Arnold? —soltó una carcajada —¿De dónde saca todo eso?

—No lo sé —renegó.

—Bueno. No sirvió el contacto visual, ni el jugueteo y mucho menos la frase en doble sentido —rió al recordarlo "el techo de mi cuarto es interesante". Matt lo fulminó con la mirada —ya tranquilo. Mira, sigue interesándote en ella y tócala, sé algo más físico con ella.

Al fin de cuentas Tai era líder de las mejores técnicas de seducción.

* * *

><p>Para conquistar a Mimi Tachikawa tenía que hacer contacto físico, que sea de forma gradual. Suaves y breves contactos casuales. Nada que insinúe una provocación sexual, deben ser toques juguetones y amistosos.<p>

Entonces…

Primer intento.

—¿Está bien? —Matt tenía rato revisando su libreta de matemáticas.

Estaba nerviosa, tenían dos horas repasando sus apuntes, él le explicó claramente, le respondió sus dudas y la hora de la verdad llegó cuando le pidió que resolviera un problema, ella sola. Pero el rubio no decía ni expresaba algo, solo revisaba con cautela el procedimiento con el cuál respondió el límite.

Y su alma estaba colgada de un hilo. Quería demostrarle al rubio que era inteligente y sobretodo quería demostrárselo a ella misma. Pero maldita sea por qué es tan inexpresivo.

—Y el resultado es menos un medio —habló el chico finalmente.

—Y yo puse eso ¡SÍ! —exclamó, gritó, sonrió, cantó. Le quedó bien el resultado —soy tan feliz y todo es gracias a ti —lo miró.

—De verdad te felicito —le tocó el brazo. La chica miró la mano de Matt sobre su brazo, luego lo miró a él. Sonrió.

—¡Vamos a hacer más! —aplaudió alegremente —si me salen bien al menos cinco te invito un helado.

El rubio asistió levemente.

—Fallé en dos —dijo triste la castaña.

—Mi profesor de matemáticas decía que todo estaba en la práctica —dijo el rubio —además de los errores se aprende, apuesto que en tu vida olvidarás la tabla del tres.

Mimi le sonrió. Ahora ella era la que no despegaba su vista de aquellos ojos azules. —Pero no comeremos helado, no resolví las cinco.

—Claro que iremos, es más yo invito. Cuando puedas resolver cinco te tocará a ti.

Mientras caminaban a la heladería charlaban de cosas triviales. Yamato seguía interesándose por las cosas de Mimi, quién platicaba alegremente su día, el rubio se reía de sus chistes.

Los dos bromeaban bastante… solo que ella seguía siendo tan inocente.

—Mimi —el rubio detuvo el paso —¿Por qué sales a la calle con esos zapatos tan feos?

Los señaló. La chica bajó un poco la vista para ver sus zapatos. ¿Estaba loco o qué?, Sus zapatos eran carísimos, finos y estaban al último grito de la moda. Además su mamá se los regaló con sumo cariño. ¡Ella ama esos zapatos!

Eran divinos, rositas, con moño y súper cómodos. Si él le enseñaba cálculo diferencial, ella se encargaría de enseñarle moda, tipo Fashion Police. Abrió su boca para tomar aire y empezar a hablar, su cara pintaba indignación, nadie le critica los zapatitos que con tanto amor y esfuerzo su mami eligió para ella… nadie se mete con sus gustos y el rosa.

Podía permitirle que se riera de ella y sus conocimientos de fútbol. Que bromeara todo lo que quisiera con sus errores matemáticos, pero jamás aceptaría una broma pesada respecto a su ropa y el rosa.

—Tranquila, es broma —le susurró con ternura al oído mientras le dio un pequeño abrazo. Él estaba sonrojado, ella también, no esperó ese movimiento —para que veas te compraré una helado doble.

—Necesitarás más de una helado doble para que te perdone —recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico —pero no nos demoremos más. Quiero mi helado —lo tomó de la mano para que caminara más rápido.

_Inocencia pura._

—Mimi, te quedó un poco de helado en la comisura del labio.

La chica se limpió rápidamente. —¿Aún tengo?

—Del otro lado. Espera — la chica quedó quieta, con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad increíble, cuando él alzó una mano y la fue acercando a sus labios. Apoyó sus dedos bajo su mandíbula y con el pulgar, lentamente, frotó el lugar que había quedado manchado hasta limpiarlo completamente.

El rubio la miró a los ojos. Nuevamente contacto visual junto con el contacto físico. El corazón de ambos comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora. La chica quería acomodar su mejilla en la mano de él. Matt por su parte, fue reclinando lentamente su cabeza, para besarla. Rozar su piel, ver de cerca sus labios. Debía culminar el contacto físico.

—Oye Matt —habló Mimi —no miré el techo de tu habitación, quería ver que lo hacía interesante, ¿Le pegaste estrellitas de esas que brillan en la noche o tiene pósters?

Automáticamente el rubio soltó una carcajada.

* * *

><p>—Nada ha funcionado. Eres un fiasco Tai.<p>

—Eres tú, eso ha funcionado perfecto conmigo —dijo irritado el moreno, no le gustaba que se metiera con sus habilidades de seducción.

—He hecho todo lo que me has dicho —contraatacó el rubio —¿Qué debo hacer?

—No sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Que no sé.

—¿Dónde están tus técnicas de seducción?

—Sé sutil.

—Ya lo soy —suspiró.

—No se nota —pensó unos segundos —ni modo, que te encuentre en tu papel de violador en potencia.

—Eres un inútil —estaba cansado de eso.

* * *

><p>Caminaba solo, necesitaba despejarse. Buscaba dentro de sus bolsillos esa cajetilla de cigarros que lo ayudaría a relajarse. Cuando por fin encontró el cigarrillo, lo puso en su boca y lo prendió con un encendedor.<p>

Cuando expulsó ese humo, que tanto necesitaba, entendió que necesitaría más de una caja para quitarse la tensión de encima. Mierda. Conquistarla si que era complicado. Era un idiota por seguirle la corriente a su mejor amigo. Porque él bien sabía desde el principio que Mimi, no era una chica ordinaria, que no captaría ni su contacto verbal, visual, ni físico.

Nada de nada.

Ser sutil. Que Tai se meta sus sutilezas por donde más le quepan. Al diablo.

Cómo conquistarla…

—Matt —él conocía esa voz. Lo que le faltaba.

—Mimi —sonrió de medio lado.

—Tengo un evento hoy. Los del grupo teníamos que venir con ropa del mismo color y eligieron el café —hizo una pausa —no me gusta el café, ese color no me queda.

—Pero te ves bien —la miró.

La chica se sonrojó. —¿Te parece? —sus ojos brillaban —yo no creo que sea así, prefiero mil veces el rosa.

—También te ves bien de rosa —dijo sin pensarlo —pero te ves igual de linda de café.

Con ese comentario, sintió que las maripositas revoloteaban en su estómago. Matt la consideraba linda, le ayudó a estudiar matemáticas y últimamente le prestaba más atención que antes. El mundo estaba cambiando.

—Gracias —estaba sonrojada.

Bueno, por qué no.

—De nada —soltó el rubio, tratando de sonar lo más coqueto posible. Prologó algunas vocales y dijo más despacio la primera palabra. E imitó el ya patentado movimiento de cejas de Tai. La castaña parpadeó un poco y luego sonrió.

¿Entendió el flirteo?

—Dijiste que te parecía linda —sonrió. Pestañeó de manera sugerente, moviendo sus hombros de igual forma. ¿Ella también coqueteaba?, ¿era consciente de eso?

Ahora él era el sonrojado.

—Acompáñame al evento de la escuela —seguía esbozando una bella sonrisa —luego vamos por un helado de limón y podemos ir a ver el techo de tu habitación, quiero ver las estrellitas que brillan en la oscuridad.

El rubio sonrió. —No tengo estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad.

—¿Lámparas fluorescentes?

—A lo mucho un foco incandescente.

—¿Pósters? —el rubio nuevamente negó —igual, será interesante ver que lo hace interesante.

El rubio alzó los hombros e hizo gesto que indicaba que era tiempo de ir a la escuela. La chica asistió caminando a un lado de él.

—Oye, es broma lo del techo. Tai me explicó el verdadero significado de la frase.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Matt. —Y antes de que lo insultes, deberías agradecerle.

—¿Agradecer qué? —achicó los ojos. Mimi ladeó sus labios. Luego sonrió. ¿Quién era más lento ahora? Guiñó un ojo.

—Bastardo.

—Ya mejor, vámonos —entrelazó sus dedos a los de él.

* * *

><p><em>Como que siento que pude haber dado un poquito más en este reto, pero es que lo tenía que entregar hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal me gustó, solo que en verdad siento que pude haber dado más. Vieran que escribía una línea y tenía que borrar el "XD" porque me era imposible dejar de reír con unos diálogos. Pero bueno, gracioso está, están los tres intentos de sutileza y está que quedaron juntos.<em>

_Otra cosa. Al principio dije, va a hacer michi, pero no concibo a Matt sin Mimi y me dije, el canon es Sorato. Mimato vendría siendo CRACK xDD, así que Mimato, con ligero Michi, para que se me quiten las ganas. Tai ayudó a Matt, se lo tiene que agradecer(?), en verdad, un beso se me hacía muy fuera de sí, muy apresurado, dije la cosas de poquito en poqutio, pero Mimi terminó coqueteándole a Matt y este ni en cuenta. Igualito de tontos. LOS AMOO (K)_

_Para Meww, espero que le haya gustado. Baby, feliz cumple atrasado. Te quiero baby:)_

_NOTA:_

_Chiveado... del verbo chivear. _

_En México significa dos cosas:_

**_3. _**_prnl. Méx. Huir por miedo._

**4. **prnl._ Méx._ **Avergonzarse. **

**Vamos por la segunda. :D EDIT1.**


End file.
